Mystery Aboard The Pokémon Trainer Luxury Liner"
by Ash Ketchum
Summary: Ash and comany travel aboard a luxry liner, but there not shure were its heading, ohh Ash and Gary almost get into a fight, and they meet a girl telling about a new Pokémon Leauge (in chapter two). Read more to find out! Review and Read, only if you want


*************************************************************************************   
"Mystery Aboard The Pokémon Trainer Luxury Liner"  
*************************************************************************************   
Disclaimer: Pokémon theme / Words and music by Tamara Loeffler and John Stegler copyright (c) 1998 Pikachu Music (BMI) World rights for Pikachu Music administered by Cherry River Music Co. (BMI)  
All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in whole or in part, or stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise, with out written permission of the publisherYvYMistyYvY@aol.com.   
(c) 1995, 1998 Nintendo, Creatures, Game Freak.  
Tm & (r) trademarks of Nintendo. Pokémon and all distinct likeness are copyright of Nintendo, but made up characters and pokémon are a (r) of YvYMistyYvY. Ya I know the name sux, but its all I could think of.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land,  
Each Pokémon, to understand  
The power that's inside  
Pokémon  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon!  
You're my best friend  
In a world we must defend   
Pokémon  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I teach you  
Pokémon  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Pokémon  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Well it seems like are young heroes Ash, Misty, Tracey and Pikachu are catching a strange luxury liner. Even though Ash Ketchum cought some new pokémon he is,  
Still determined to train harder, but every now and then Pokémon Trainers need their breaks, I wonder what new adventure Ash and company are going to have today?"  
  
"Ah, this is the best vacation break we took in a long time huh Pikachu?" Ash says as he stretches "pika..pi..ka..chu" Pikachu says delightfully as they get off the walkway and onto the deck looking around. "I really don't know why were here, I mean you should be training and not taking a break Ash." Misty says holding her arm around her neck looking around the deck.  
"Yea, I know Misty.." Ash stops to look at her as Pikachu gets onto his shoulders. "But we haven't took a good break in a long time." "Yea, Misty Ash is right, this ship will be filled with more pokémon trainers, and there will probably be battles, and I'd love to sketch as much pokémon as I can on here." "Oh alright, alright, while you to are gonna goof off, me and Togepi are going to soak up by the pool on the other side." Ash and Tacey both just stared at her as she walked off "hey Pikachu you coming?" "pika..Chu" the little yellow pokémon nodded in a no kind   
of way.  
As Misty and Togepi turned the corner Ash had heard a familiar voice coming up from behind him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the loser trainer from Pallet" it was Gary, Ash had notice he still looked the same from the last time they saw him. "This boat is for real trainers Ashy boy." "Gary, Gary he's the best, he beats all the rest" the cheerleaders said from behind him "I'm just as good as you are Gary" Ash said putting his hand out and making a fist at him and putting one leg forward "Pika..!" pikachu said as the yellow little pokémon did the same "sure what ever you say Ashy boy, come on girls lets go explore the ship" "catch you later losers..ah..  
ah..ahh" as Gary started laughing as him and his cheerleaders walked away.  
"Err...I'm just as good as Gary" as he said while him and pikachu started to stand up straight. "Look Ash eve got better things to do than to worry about Gary right now." "Yea I guess your right Tracey""chu" pikachu said as he once again got on his trainers shoulder. "I know lets go explore this ship" "yea lets go" Ash said as he ran down the strairs to the pool. "Hey Misty" Ash screamed real loud in her ear as she was resting "what?!!!" Misty said as she jumped up in her babying suite. "Hey Mist were going to explore the hip, and I think are first spot will be the main hanger" As Misty gets very mad Togepi comes over to her and she pulls out a mallet and wakes Ash on the head "don't ever do that again you little twerp." Ash feel to the floor as misty calmed down "huh?" Misty said as she saw three trainers looking at her "what are you looking at?" as she yelled that at the three young trainers "nothing" they all said and ran off.  
  
("To Be Continued")  
  



End file.
